


A Silver Chain

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Domestic Moments, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Non Sexual Collaring, Stuff Related to Vampires, Vampires, eventual polyamory, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: It didn’t help he hadn’t eaten in a while, his soul reminding him every few hours with an urge to make use of the stretching shadows and later hour. He steadfastly ignored it, instead finishing up his housework with a contented smile.On Hold for Now





	1. Hungry, but Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been inspired by all the great vampire shit recently *cough*alice and kit*cough*, but I wanted something more...domestic. Because I'm strange like that.
> 
> So have something that will be a little domestic, a little angsty (or a lot), and a lot fluffy (with added Papyrus OT5 because hell yeah).
> 
> Also this is my own version of Swap Papyrus, so his name is Honey. Cause he's a sweetheart. And I love him.

Crickets chirped low in the early evening, the sun still shining through where the blinds didn’t cover the windows, deep orange sunlight illuminating the dark corners of the rooms. Honey paid it no mind, arms full of cloth as he moved back and forth through the large house, dropping of items in various rooms to be put up later. A stack of fluffy hand towels for the kitchen, a heavy, half folded afghan for the living room, and a warm, fitted sheet for his bedroom, all placed with an air of finality and satisfaction. It wasn’t often he worked up the motivation and energy to do the chores, but with as much time as he had on his hands, things tended to pile up in his apathy. 

 

It didn’t help he hadn’t eaten in a while, his magic reminding him every few hours with an urge to make use of the stretching shadows and later hour. He steadfastly ignored it, instead finishing up his housework with a contented smile. 

 

Placing the last pair of folded sweaters in the top drawer of the dresser in his room, he took a step back, sighing in relief as he stretched out his spine until it popped with a sharp crack. Another pang of hunger drove through his soul as he slouched, reminding him that if he didn’t do something about it soon there would be consequences. Huffing, he glanced to the clock set up on his nightstand, fingers fiddling with the inside of his pockets as he weighed the thought of going ahead outside when it was still as lit as it was. It would be annoying, wearing his heavy, hooded coat, but if he didn’t want to wake up in an alley with no memory of the night before and a dead man beside him, he needed to go.

 

Breathing out a sigh, he decided he could go ahead and pick up his shipped computer parts while he was out and about anyway. He doubted the post office would hold such an expensive package much longer without bugging him to come pick it up. Snickering lightly to himself, he rubbed his sockets before pulling the bandana he’d worn for his chores day from his skull and tossing it to the dresser. His coat waited downstairs, Honey taking the steps two at a time as he whistled to himself. He didn’t acknowledge the growing pinch of anxious energy in his soul as he passed through the halls, each window covered in a heavy drape of a dark color. He noticed, with distaste, the dust that had begun to settle on the various fixtures; he’d have to take care of that when he returned home. Or whenever he remembered again.

 

The main sitting room was connected to the hall that housed the front door, a modern coat rack hung on the wall next to the doorway. Shoving on heavy boots, he tied up the laces before lifting the coat from its hook, slipping his arms into the weighty sleeves, the dark material reflecting back the over head lamp. 

 

He dug in the pockets of the coat for a moment, fishing out a pair of thick gloves that slid easily over the smooth bone of his fingers. Pulling the hood up and over his skull, he flipped the light off and opened the door, quickly stepping out and shutting it behind him with a click. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he started down the gravel driveway, weaving through the trees and woodland that made up his substantial property until he reached the main road. 

 

He’d seen many using the road as a walkway, even with as busy as it was on a regular evening. Cars and trucks of numerous sizes passed by almost rhythmically, the roar as they approached and then passed almost overpowering in the evening air. Honey kept his head angled down even as he gazed around him, a couple falling in behind once he got closer to the large town that rested in the valley below the forest his home resided in. He didn’t mind the company, the two humans keeping to themselves in a polite way, one of them holding a basket to their hip as they walked. Clearly they were out for a few supplies; he wondered what it was they needed so badly to walk to town at such a late hour to retrieve it. 

 

Soon enough the glowing atmosphere of the town surrounded them, Honey sighing as the hunger pricked his soul once more, intensifying every so slightly as the couple finally passed him. He could feel it urging him, nudging him to take one of them while they were off guard and do what he needed, what he had to do to abate the nearly endless gnawing inside him. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to cross to the other side of the street, looking both ways before stepping quickly across the pavement, his pale eyelights locked on the road in front of him. 

 

Antiques, clothing, the town library, buildings without name slowly growing closer together...and onward, into the livelier, darker part of downtown. He passed the first club, the lights abrasive and the noise making the ground outside vibrate. People milling around and generally making their way from club to club became more and more common the farther he went, a few bumping into him as he passed. He ignored the spike of anxious thoughts and feelings that came with each human or monster he came across. 

 

Finally, after a bit of a tense moment passing a human that seemed to have had more than a couple drinks in him and was in a bit of a mood, the one club (or bar, maybe?) he was looking for came into view, the lights much more manageable and the music set at an acceptable level for his poor senses. He doubted the owner did so just for his benefit, but he wouldn’t put it past her. As lowkey as it was, the Silver Web was still hopping this time of night, many coming for a drink or a bit of company. 

 

Honey enjoyed coming here for a good meal and the company of the only person he trusted in this world. As he pushed the door open, the calm, melodic tones from the jukebox across the room set his soul at ease, a few monsters and humans looking up from their tables before going back about their business with a moderate chatter. He passed them all with a faint grin, padding across the hardwood flooring and up to the bar where she waited for him with a smile.

 

“What’ll it be today, stranger?”

 

Honey laughed quietly, lowering his hood as he plopped down into one of the bar seats, hands fiddling with the ends of his sleeves as he looked up away with a bashful expression. “It hasn’t been so long, Muffet…”

 

The spider giggled, the sound a tinkle of mirth as she grabbed a bottle of his vice from the second shelf behind her, setting it down with a thump. She winked as his eyelights locked on it, one of her hands settling on her hip as another waved at him. “Fresh made today, sugar. Don’t go drinking it all at once.”

 

She watched carefully as he picked it up with both hands, thumb popping off the cap as he peered down into the golden hued liquid. No one but a monster would see the veins of magic strewn through it. He glanced up with a grin, even as his soul pounded fiercely at the pure magic he held in his hands.

 

“Looks great Muffet, thanks.” Tilting back, he took a quick swallow of what anyone else would assume was honey, the liquid mixing deep into his magic making it flare briefly within his coat. His eyelights brightened considerably, the hunger making him want to drain the bottle in one go and demand for another. Instead, he took small swallows, allowing the pure magic to settle evenly, allowing his soul to believe it was finally getting what it wanted, the way it wanted. 

 

Muffet was still watching him, for what reason he wasn’t sure, though he could guess a large one was that having him freak out and kill her customers would be bad for business. Giving her a shy smile, he held up his bottle. 

 

“Thanks again, Muff. I owe ya one.”

 

Muffet giggled, shaking her head before heading off to help another customer. Honey sighed, falling into a comfortable slouch as he took another sip of his drink. 

 

He really did owe her...he hated to think just how high that debt had to be by now. It was a good thing she didn’t seem keen on collecting it any time soon.


	2. Casper, Marble, and Chewy (oh yeah, and some guy named Slim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a brief (very brief, mind you) moment of disorientation with this fic. It's fine now, back on track XD So have some fluff (and awkward bois being awkward) lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The thing about his small excursions to town was that, as anxious as it made him to leave, he often made trips in clusters. Honey cursed lowly as yet another car passed, a loud honk startling him as he sidestepped further onto the grass. He hadn’t even been that far into the road... Huffing, he continued on, boots squishing lightly in the still wet grass and dirt. 

 

Muffet had sent him home early the night before, claiming that he didn’t need to get drunk and maim someone. He’d though about telling her that vampires couldn’t get drunk, at least not in the same way mortals did, but in the end the crowd, even as small as it’d been, had started to get to him so he’d taken a quick hop back home.

 

The night was beginning to clear up, the storm heading off to dryer pastures. While rain didn’t really bother him in a physical sense, the thunder that rattled the walls and shook the windows made him more nervous than it had any right to. He’d cuddled Casper close to his chest as the storm passed overhead, the worst of it lasting ten minutes at the most. The cat had begun grooming himself with an offended air after Honey had let him go. 

 

Smiling to himself at the memory, his hands relaxed in his coat, skull swiveling both ways as he crossed the street with quick steps. A monster peeled out of an alleyway as he passed, following behind at a respectful distance. Honey ignored them, going over the list he’d made in his head. First a stop at the library; they closed at 6 and he needed the next book in the series he’d been reading. Then a quick run into the supermarket; he’d run out of honey and alfredo. After that there was a quick stop at the pet store for cat and rat food, and then he’d be able to flee home. 

 

He was so focused on his planning that he misstepped, stumbling and nearly face planting into the sidewalk before a pair of strong arms caught him, holding him up. Heaving a breath, he quickly pulled himself up and back on his feet, soul pounding in his chest as he straightened himself out.

 

“Th-thank you, I, uh-” he stuttered on for a moment, before closing his mouth with a click. There was a soft laugh, a hand still perched on his shoulder; just in case he fell again, he guessed. Peeking up from under the brim of his cap, his breath caught as he met eyes with, of all things, another skeleton.

 

“You alright?” He had a soft voice, almost meek, his eyelights a caramel gold. Honey swallowed, hand coming up to grip his arm even as he offered a weak smile.

 

“I’m fine. Tripped.” Glancing down the empty sidewalk, he took a step to the side, jerking his thumb in the same direction. “I, uh, I gotta…”

 

“Oh! Yeah, uh, yeah. Do you...need any help? Or anything?” 

 

Honey blinked, pausing even as he’d begun to walk away, his fingers clenching in his pockets. “I uh...no? I’m, I’m fine. Th-thanks, though.” The stranger looked at him strangely, hands resting at his sides.

 

“Are you sure? It’s no trouble.”

 

Honey looked longingly towards the direction of the library, then chanced a look back at the skeleton. They didn’t seem to have any strange, ulterior motives, like shanking him in the back when he wasn’t looking, but maybe he’d been watching too many crime dramas again. 

 

“I mean...as long as it’s not…” Honey started, only to startle slightly as the other held out his hand.

 

“It’s not, promise. Name’s Slim.”

 

He stared at the offered hand for a moment before pulling his own from its pocket, gripping Slim’s lightly as they shook. “Honey. I have a few stops…”

 

Slim smiled, thankfully letting go of his hand before nodding down the sidewalk. “Lets go then.”

 

Honey felt his own mouth lift up into a soft smile, before nodding, beginning down the way, Slim right beside him.

 

~.~

 

Honey grinned as Slim waved, heading back down the walkway. He’d debated on even letting him know where he lived; Slim was still a stranger after all. But he’d been so helpful through the whole trip and, when Honey had said he was heading home, Slim had insisted he was going to help carry his bags. 

 

He was never one for confrontation so he’d accepted. It was a little nice to not have to carry everything back up the hill. Unlocking the door with his magic, he stepped inside, chuckling as he heard the small jangle of a bell running to the door.

 

“Hello, sweetheart.” He laughed as a small mew answered, a paw touching his leg. “Yes, I’ve got your food, give me a second…” Kicking off his shoes, he let one arm of his coat drop before moving everything in his arm over to the other and letting that side drop. Using his magic to place the coat on the hook, he hefted everything up his chest, raising his skull in order to see over it all.

 

Casper followed closely behind him, mewing every few seconds as they traveled through the halls and into the kitchen. Chuckling, Honey laid the bags on the table, fishing out the bag of cat food and setting it to the side before pulling a small metal bowl and scoop from the closet. Casper jumped up on the table to watch as he carefully scooped out a cup of food, giving the tabby a pet down his back before placing the bowl on the floor. The cat hopped down, chowing down almost immediately as Honey smiled. 

 

He needed to put everything else up, make sure Marble and Chewy hadn’t messed up their cage too much, and then he’d relax.

 

Maybe he’d try that book Slim had talked him into getting. If he ever saw him again, they’d have something to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peeking up from under the brim of his cap, his breath caught as he met eyes with, of all things, another skeleton.
> 
> “You alright?” He had a soft voice, almost meek, his eyelights a caramel gold. Honey swallowed, hand coming up to grip his arm even as he offered a weak smile.
> 
>  
> 
> me: CAAAAAAAN YOU FEEEEEEL THE LOOOOOOOVE TONIIIIIIIIIGHT


	3. Meeting Coral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's the deal: all of my current projects are on hiatus. That's why I haven't updated in a while. But I started a fic funding thing where if someone commissions the chapter of a fic or wip or series, I'll go ahead and write it. I'm also taking commissions for oneshots.
> 
> Info for fic funding is here: https://sansy-fresh.tumblr.com/post/173715030181/commissions-open
> 
> Info for oneshot commissions is here: https://sansy-fresh.tumblr.com/post/173723567626/oneshot-commissions-open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was funded by AliceDragons. Thanks Alice ^^

Honey stared hard, his socket narrowed, eyelights overly bright, his expression one of anger and betrayal. Dark, unmoving eyes stared back, just as serious, before they finally blinked, Casper letting out a soft mew. His composure broken, Honey’s frown broke, replaced with a soft smile as he scratched him on the back of the head before turning back to the true source of betrayal- the wall calender. Marked in bright red pen on the day’s date was a large reminder that Casper had a vet appointment. Underneath, in some kind of marker, he had reminded himself that he couldn’t skip it this time, no matter that the appointment was at 1 in the damned day.

 

Sighing, he turned back to the cat, who had started rubbing himself on the various items on his desk. Snorting, he carefully scooped him up, trying to remember where he’d put the crate from the last time they had this song and dance. Casper mewed thoughtfully as he looked through a closet in his study, before moving on to his bedroom.

 

It took nearly an hour of searching to find the damn thing, Casper giving mews of encouragement every few minutes. Once he’d retrieved it from the depths of some random closet, he held Casper firmly as he set it on a convenient table. Giving the cat a few consoling pets, he gently picked him up and nudged him into the crate, pushing a little more firmly when the cat paused, unsure.

 

“It’s alright sweetheart, I promise, I’ll be right here the whole time...” Honey murmured as Casper mewed, confused as he shut the cage door. Picking the crate up with one hand, Honey moved to the front of the house, setting it down just long enough to pull on all his layers and, as a last minute thought, pulled on his large cap, the bill overshadowing his face as he picked up the crate once more and headed outside.

 

The walk into town was infinitely more distressing while toting a cat who had never enjoyed being cooped up for longer periods of time. Casper would mewl in question, and if Honey didn’t respond he would begin yowling at the top of his lungs until he stopped and calmed him down.

 

In order to not look like a crazed person and have everyone stare at him (being in public this early in the day was bad enough, thank you), he talked lowly and calmly, pointing out different things or chatting about his book. Casper calmed slowly but surely, settling down into the back of the crate with a mew of discontent.

 

“I know buddy, I know, we’re almost there, I promise.” Honey glanced up, almost overjoyed to see the small animal hospital within sight. He moved a little more swiftly, checking both sides of the street before moving quickly across. An older human was walking with their dog towards him and, seeing that he had his hands full, opened the glass door for him. Honey nodded his thanks as he passed, padding inside quickly before setting the crate down on an empty seat.

 

Moving up to the counter, he swallowed. “Aster here with Casper? I uh...I think my appointment was at 1?”

 

The nurse working the front looked through their records and nodded, smiling as he nodded his thanks and headed back to his seat. Setting the crate in the floor, he opened the door, catching the relieved cat as he hopped out and brought him to his lap. Casper accepted it easily enough, happy to be out of the crate and somewhere more comfortable.

 

There were a few others in the waiting lobby; an elderly woman with a small rat terrier, a younger man with a bunny. And another skeleton with what looked to be some breed of dog Honey had never seen before. It’s mug was wrinkled, but its body was sleek. If he was honest it looked a bit rough, but he could see a gentleness in its eyes. It’s owner, however, was nothing but edges.

 

He looked away once he knew the other skeleton has seen him staring, embarrassed, even as red eyelights looked him up and down.

 

“She doesn’t bite.”

 

Startled, Honey looked back over, the rough voice speaking again when he gaped instead of answering.

 

“Coral, she doesn’t bite. She looks mean and tough but…” Looking down at his dog, Honey could see a seed of affection in his gaze. “She’s a good girl.” Glancing over, the skeleton nodded to Casper. “Are they sick?”

 

Honey blinked, then glanced down at the cat before shaking his head. “No, no, he just needed a check up. Rabies vaccines and all that. Is she? Sick?”

 

She didn’t look sick. If anything she looked bored, ready to flop on her belly and take a nice nap. The skeleton chuckled. “No, I’m here for same reason as yours. She’ needed some flea medicine for a while but I haven’t been able to get into town for a bit.” Looking back down at the dog, he grinned. “Name’s Edge. I don’t get the chance to see many other skeletons.”

 

Honey grinned. “Honey. I don’t really get out much, so uh...the same on that front.” Slowly petting Casper’s fur, he settled further into his seat, a little more relaxed than he had been. There was something about the stranger that made his soul calm, something soothing. Maybe it was his voice, Honey really wasn’t sure.

 

Edge nodded to himself, glancing up as Coral’s name was called, a nurse waiting by one of the doors. “Well, I’ll see you another time, Honey. Good luck.”

 

Honey nodded a goodbye, watching as Coral moved at her master’s side, small nub of a tail moving a mile a minute. He couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face at the sight. Really, it was too bad he couldn’t have a dog.

 

Sighing, he gently pulled Casper closer, staring blankly at the floor. So many skeletons recently. He wondered if he’d ever see them again.


	4. Good Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter for this fic XD Strange occurrences afoot.
> 
> Funded by Blue-Means-Stop!

There were things he’d learned, over the long,  _ long  _ years of his life, that made the anxiety constantly gnawing on his soul shut the hell up. Like folding laundry. Folding sheets, shirts, towels, warm and fresh from the dryer, was a soothing, methodical way to sit and do mostly nothing for an hour or so, the inane nature of the act a balm to his otherwise constantly overworked soul. 

 

Washing the dishes was another one. The warm water, the smell of the soap, the feeling of the suds between his carpals, all of it just made the restless thoughts finally fade to the background, giving him a moment of peace.

 

Peace that was soon ended by the obnoxious sound of his doorbell ringing through the house. The sound was rough and grating, the ancient thing long past needing replaced. He paused mid scrub of the kitchen counter, teeth grating as the sound petered out before starting up again with a vengeance. Who the hell would even be at the door this late? Really, no one ever came to his door in general, though he was typically asleep for most of the day, so perhaps he just never answered the door. Still, 7 in the evening was too late for most solicitors from his general knowledge of human custom.

 

Throwing the rag into the sink, he rinsed his hands and dried them on the towel hanging from the stove handle. Following the sound of the ringing down the hall, through the foyer, and finally to the front door, he peeked through the window of the door. Someone was indeed standing outside, wearing some sort of furred coat. Blinking, he made a silent hope that they weren’t here to start trouble, and unlocked the door.

 

Swinging it open, he opened his mouth to ask what the hell they wanted at such a late hour, only for his voice to catch in his throat. There stood Muffet, a bottle in two of her arms, another holding a large wicker basket, two on her hips and the last one still holding in the button for the doorbell. She grinned wickedly as he stood there, opened mouthed, and stepped past him into the house.

 

“We’ve never spend time together, just you and I dearie!” She kicked off her boots at the door, moving with a sway of her hips down the hall. Honey stood in the doorway, watching her disappear around the far corner, before he finally shut the door behind him and hurried after her.

 

She wasn’t in the next hall, meaning she’d either booked it to the next or vanished into one of the rooms. Swallowing, he hurried along, checking room after room before he finally reached the foyer. It too was empty, but he could hear her feet moving down the hall to the kitchen. “I, uh, how-how did you find out where I live?” he called out, following quickly and catching a glimpse of the hem of her skirt as it disappeared into the kitchen. 

 

“Easy dearie! You told me!” She called back, Honey breathing a little heavily as he finally padded into the kitchen. He watched as Muffet set the bottle on the counter and the basket on the table, three of her hands digging around inside of it. “You’d had a good bottle and a half of my house mead, though.” Glancing up, she winked.

 

Honey blinked. “I did?”

 

Muffet laughed. “Yes dearie. Now, which do you like better: Aarewasser or Epoisses?” She held up what looked to be two cheeses, the both of them smelling strange. He stared blankly at the offerings long enough that she sighed, placing them on a plate she’d retrieved at some random point. Picking up a shiny knife, she sliced a piece from both and held them out. “Try these.”

 

Honey put out his hand, hesitated, then took one when she gestured for him to take it. Popping it in his mouth he found he was correct; it was cheese. The other was also cheese, but more...he couldn’t put a finger on it. When he noticed she seemed to be waiting for a reaction, he shrugged. “They’re okay?”

 

Muffet sighed. “Yes, dear, but which one do you like more.”

 

Staring down at the cheeses, he picked one at random, watching as she nodded and wrapped the other up, placing it back in her basket. Then a loaf of bread was pulled out, seemingly fresh baked as it was still warm. It was set next to the cheese on the plate, as well as the knife. Picking up the plate, she grabbed the bottle of what he assumed was wine with a free hand and gestured for him to follow. 

 

Honey moved along as she moved back to the foyer, really the only room other than his study, bedroom, and the kitchen that he had furnished. There was a couch, a loveseat, and a fireplace, all centered around a low table. Muffet sat on the loveseat, setting everything out on the table as Honey sat gingerly on the couch. Folding her hands over her knees once she was finished, Muffet sat back, a slight smirk on her face. 

 

“So, dear, I heard tell there’ve been a few more skeletons in town recently. Hear anything like that up here?” Her voice was smooth, silky, and for the first time Honey felt uncomfortable in her presence. Rubbing the side of his arm, he shrugged.

 

“I met a few, they all seemed to be in town for some business or another.” Maybe he was so uncomfortable because he’d never had a guest here in the 100 or so years he’d lived here? That had to be it. Muffet sliced another chunk of cheese, putting it in front of him as she began slicing herself some. 

 

“They don’t look a thing like you, dearie, do skeletons typically look that different?”

 

He hadn’t seen another skeleton outside Edge and Slim for centuries, they just didn’t live on this side of the world. Really, that was why he lived here. No one to try and figure out why he wasn’t like the others.

 

“I guess so. I never looked a lot like my family.” He shrugged once more, taking another bite of the cheese. It was pretty good, soft. He’d have to look into getting some when he went to the market again, ask Muffet what it was.

 

“Your family…” Muffet tutted thoughtfully. “I’d never seen any skeletons other than you for a good many years, dear. Family life that rough?”

 

Well this was a bit more personal than he was willing to get with his bartender, forget the fact that his actual family had been dead for centuries at this point. “Skeletons don’t stay close after reaching maturity.”

 

She nodded, seemingly understanding. Taking two glasses from a pouch at her side, she filled them both, handing him one then putting her own up for a toast. “To family then, dearie.”

 

Honey swallowed, raising his own glass. “To family.”


	5. Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a writing day, got some shit done!
> 
> Chapter funded by @audioarmada on Tumblr!

The visit with Muffet had left him off balanced, strangely. Normally spending time with her and talking about everything under the sun was relaxing, stress relieving, something to look forward to. This time...he was left feeling uncomfortable. She had asked weird questions, things that seemed random or out of place, but innocent enough on their own. In the end he chalked it up to being that she’d come to his house after so many years of no one being there.

 

He sat on his bed, reading one of the books he’d picked out from the library those few weeks back, only to find himself becoming distracted every few minutes by the gnawing unease that was slowly building in his soul. It was becoming annoying to deal with. He’d had a friend over. He was allowed to have people at his house. There was nothing wrong with the visit, nothing to be suspicious of, nothing to fear. And yet the feelings remained. 

 

Sighing, he laid his book face down on the bed, hopping off the mattress and padding to the master bathroom. Rummaging through the medicine cabinet, he finally found the bottle of pills he was looking for. He’d gone to a doctor some years ago for the anxiety, looking for some kind of relief for when it was so bad he couldn’t function. The doc had told him to take one of these as needed. He’d been careful with them, only taking them when it was beyond bad, and hadn’t needed more than a couple refills over the years. When it wasn’t unbearable he dealt with it, using techniques he’d learned over the years to calm himself down.

 

But he could tell, this time was a bad one. It would only grow and grow until he was in a full on attack and it would remain for a random allotment of time. He couldn’t deal with that, not now. So, popping the top off the garish orange bottle, he took out one of the pills, staring at it in his hand before popping it in his mouth. 

 

It tasted like nothing, was so small he had no issues swallowing it, and it didn’t affect his magic as it disintegrated. But soon he could feel the calming effect, the turmoil in his mind slowing down, letting him think clearly. His soul felt a little less constricted, a little less like it was in a vice. Sighing, he carefully put the bottle back, noting the fact that he only had a few capsules left. He’d need to head back into town for a refill soon.

 

Padding back to his bedroom, he was about to lay down when, of all things, the doorbell started to ring. His soul began pounding, hand clutching his chest as he tried to force himself to calm back down, taking deep, even breaths. It was entirely possible it was a salesman, this time; he’d been unable to sleep well that day and was up much earlier than he’d usually be. It could also be Muffet again, maybe she left something here?

 

Making up his mind that, no matter who it was he would go and answer the door like a normal monster, he squared his shoulders and all but marched to the front door. 

 

There was a shadow of someone standing in the window, the shadow splitting as he moved closer to the door revealing that it was two different people standing outside. Casper was mewing lowly, winding about his feet as he took the handle in his hand. Taking a slow, even breath, he turned the lock and opened the door. 

 

To his surprise, or, shock really, it was Slim, standing with his hands in his pockets and a sheepish grin on his face...and yet another skeleton standing behind him. This one had what looked like a brutal cracking around his socket, Honey flinching almost on instinct. 

 

“Hey, Honey. Long time no see, yeah?” Slim was still smiling in that sheepish, slightly guilty way. Honey blinked.

 

“Uh, yeah, yeah I guess? Urm...what are you doing here?” It was a valid question, he thought.

 

Slim laughed, the sound filled with guilt, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, about that, me and my friend, Twist? We were staying at the local motel for our stay but…” He looked away. Honey thought he understood.

 

“You uh...you need to borrow some money then? I uh…” He trailed off as Slim looked at him with something like surprise in his eyes, waving his hands. 

 

“No, no, if we did that I couldn’t pay you back. No, we were wondering if we could uh...ha.” He looked away again. “I was wondering if we could...crash here?”

 

Honey locked up and Slim seemed to notice, if the slight panic that filled his eyes told anything. “If we could, then we could help with chores, whatever maintenance you might need, anything! We’d be able to pay you back that way, wouldn’t just be freeloaders.” Slim paused, looking back at Twist, before turning back with an apologetic look on his face. “If it’s not okay, though, we understand completely.”

 

Honey stared back, not for the first time that day torn. He didn’t know Slim, not really, and he’d never met this “Twist” before. Twist looked peaceful enough, simply looking around with a serene grin on his face, the little wave he gave at Slim’s introduction a little calming. But...could he trust them? Could he trust them to stay at his house for an indeterminate amount of time, doing things and being...whatever it was they were? What if they killed him?

 

Well that was a little ridiculous, there wasn’t a whole lot that could kill him. Not unless they knew what they were doing, and that was farfetched in itself. There weren’t many modern day hunters that he knew of, and if there were they hadn’t bothered him in...decades? A century or more? Somewhere in there, time tended to lose meaning after a while. 

 

Something in him wanted to let them stay. He understood feeling the need to pay back a debt, maybe not as badly as Slim seemed to, but he could still understand it. If they ended up being some kind of serial murderers onto their next victim, he would take care of it.

 

Taking a deep breath, he opened his door a little wider. “Why don’t you both, uh...come inside?”

 

He hoped he was making the right decision.


	6. Trust Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, another chapter lol Strange things are about!

He was never going to get used to having other people in the house. It’d been so many years, too many between his life before and living on his own. Having Slim and Twist, just... _ there _ was unsettling, especially the first time he had to explain (lie) why he slept most of the day and stayed up all night. Certainly there were other more nocturnal monsters in the world, though he wasn’t at all certain if skeletons fit in that category. Either way, they seemed to take the lie easily enough, waving it off when he joined them for dinner and called it breakfast.

 

It was strange, though, catching them coming and going at random times at night. Honey would be feeding Casper, talking softly so as not to wake up his...guests? And he’d hear the front door open, then shut, the lock clicking softly in the night as footsteps echoed back to whoever’s room it was. He thought of asking, but really it wasn’t his business, as long as they weren’t a part of some shady operation of drugs or...slaves.

 

He hoped that wasn’t the case, Slim seemed nice enough.

 

Twist was a bit more of a mystery, it seemed. Honey was sitting on the couch in the living room closest to the front door, folding laundry for both himself and his guests, when Twist breezed into the room, a celery stick in one hand and a book in the other. He seemed to be looking for something, his face lighting up as he caught sight of Honey.

 

“There ya are! I’ve been lookin’ all over fer ya, sweetheart.” He grinned unapologetically, making his way over and showing off the book in his possession. Honey recognized it as a rare edition that he kept in his library, something he rarely took off the shelf. It was a decent enough book, but not good enough to warrant reading it more than a few times. Twist looked a little sheepish as he looked down at the book.

 

“Was wantin’ ta know if these were alright ta read, or if ya’d rather we didn’.”

 

Honey shrugged, looking away to the laundry. “I don’t mind.” He really didn’t; they may have been rare, but it wasn’t like he could sell them without saying where he got them from, and saying he bought it when it was new just wouldn’t work.

 

Twist stared at him for a moment, then smiled, eyelight bright. “Thank ya!” And with that he was off and out of the room, doing whatever it was Twist did in the early evening. Honey watched the still cracked door for a long moment, debating the merits of getting up to close it before deciding he didn’t really want to move. 

 

The laundry ended up half done by the time he ran out of energy, the lazybones he was. Tossing the remaining clothes to be folded back into the basket, he piled what was folded on top. Lounging back into the sofa, Honey wondered what his two guests were up to. It wasn’t really his business, but the two of them were...odd.

 

Sighing, he let his skull fall back, resting against the top of the cushion, listening to the tick of the clock that hung on the wall.The house was silent, for the most part, which was why the sudden sound of someone opening, then closing the front door peaked his interest.  It really wasn’t his business, maybe they were volunteering night shifts somewhere. He wasn’t around during the day, so he had no idea if they slept or not. And they hadn’t seemed surprised at his own sleeping habits, so maybe it was a lifestyle they were used to.

 

And yet, his curiosity was peaked, enough so that it was a near impossibility to keep himself on the couch. His feet padded over the soft carpet of the hallway, his eyelights flashing in the darkness. He would just see if they’d actually left or not, and then he’d go find Casper and play with him for a while. He’d bought that new cat tree a while back, might as well see if the little rascal actually used it. 

 

Moving fluidly up to the side door, he moved past the bushes, through the shadows towards the front of the house. It was easy, decades of practice leading to moments like these in which he could pass unseen, unheard, exactly what he wanted to be.

 

Staring out from the shadows by the front walk, he watched as Slim carefully made his way down into the woods, the skeleton looking this way and that as if making sure no one was around. It peaked his interest, Honey glancing back to the house before following. The two of them weaved through the trees, Slim looking back and around every few minutes, though he seemed to stay on a steady course. Honey kept wary as well, making certain he hadn’t been seen as he followed. 

 

Finally Slim came to a clearing, his steps slowing until he stood in the middle of the thing. Honey kept to the shadows of the trees surrounding, his brow furrowed. What was he doing out here, of all places, at this hour?

 

There was a crackling of underbrush across the way, another two forms moving forward to greet Slim. Honey gaped as Edge, the skeleton he’d met with the nice dog, strode forward, arms crossed as he stopped in front of Slim, another skeleton behind him with purple eyelights. They began talking, animatedly in the case of Edge, though they were far enough away that Honey only caught the cadence, not the words.

 

He swallowed, the evidence that these random new skeletons were up to something nefarious growing more and more obvious the longer he watched them. Turning back to the house, he glanced back at the three one more time before hurrying back to the house. He’d have to be careful around them, he wanted no part of whatever scheme they were planning. 

 

Stepping back inside, he leaned against the door, rubbing his hands over his eyes. He was too old for this crap.


End file.
